


Heavenly Perverse

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Humorous Ending, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought that innocent little Kasuka would turn out to be so deliciously seductive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Perverse

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=25470440#t25470440

Izaya took pride in his information gathering skills, so it came to him as a surprise when he realized, as he was going through the files of the most interesting humans in his beloved city, how little he knew of the monster called Heiwajima Shizuo. The man, no, correction, the protozoan, was surprisingly quiet about his life when he didn't go around screaming Izaya's name from the top of his lungs, and as such, the Information Broker didn't really know much about him besides a few unimportant things, like his addiction to milk and his inhuman strength, which was common knowledge amongst the people of Ikebukuro because the beast had a tendency to wreck the city on a regular basis.

He found the lack of information to be rather disturbing.

That was unacceptable. He closed his laptop, grabbed his keys, phone and favorite fur-trimmed jacket and left the apartment, his mind set on finding out more about the brute through whatever means necessary, even if that meant breaking into the beast's lair.

No one was supposed to be home, so to find the protozoan's little brother sitting on the couch watching TV, came as a very unpleasant surprise. He had made sure to listen at the door beforehand for any signs of life, but that proved to be a huge waste of time since Kasuka was not only quiet in general, but it seemed that he liked to watch TV on Mute as well.

Izaya was a talkative person in general, some even accused him of liking the sound of his own voice too much, but having Kasuka stare at him blankly, as though he couldn't have cared less that someone had just broken into the apartment, left him speechless.

"Orihara-san," Kasuka finally said in a flat tone, Izaya almost jerking backwards at the unexpected sound, "what are you doing here?"

"Breaking into Shizu-chan's apartment," he said after a few moments of awkward silence, and then laughed nervously as he shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me," continued Izaya as he turned around, knowing that he had to get the hell out of there before the beast got back and turned him into minced meat for breaking into its lair.

"My brother won't be back for a while, and I could use some company," said Kasuka and Izaya almost stumbled in surprise at the unexpected proposition.

"Excuse me?"

"Take a seat," continued Kasuka as he patted the spot next to him.

Izaya actually stared with his mouth agape for a few seconds, until he recovered and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of game is this?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No game, I'm just curious why my brother hates you so much, so I guess you could say that I would like to know you better, Orihara-san."

Izaya smirked, an idea suddenly popping into his head. "Sure," he said sweetly, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but you have to give me something in return."

"I accept the deal, Orihara-san," said Kasuka and patted the couch again.

"Call me Izaya," the older male said as he made his way towards the couch.

Kasuka nodded, and Izaya took that as a sign to sit down.

"So what are you watching?" Izaya asked and then gasped in shock when his eyes caught sight of what was on TV. "You're watching porn?!" he nearly screeched, finding it really hard to believe, even with the proof before his very eyes, that innocent little Kasuka would do such a thing in front of someone else when he could've turned off the TV at any time.

"Oh," said Kasuka, as though there was nothing strange about it, "if you answer my question, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Anything? Any question I ask, be it about you, or Shizuo?"

"Yes."

The whole thing seemed suspicious, but he had an opportunity here, and he wasn't about to blow it by being paranoid. "Ok, go right ahead, ask me anything," he said, and he could almost swear that he saw Kasuka smirk for a fraction of a second.

"What are your sexual preferences?"

"WHAT?!" Izaya shrieked. "T-that's none of your business!" the Informant stuttered, completely caught off-guard.

"Please answer my question," said Kasuka, his hand slowly caressing Izaya's thigh.

"What the hell?" Izaya yelped as soon as he awoke from his stupor, and then sprang to his feet with the speed of light.

But Kasuka would have none of that, immediately grabbing Izaya's wrist and wrapping his fingers around it. 

Izaya tried to snatch his hand away, but Kasuka kept a firm grip on it. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Is this one of the questions?" Kasuka said and gave Izaya a sultry look.

Izaya turned around with such speed that Kasuka didn't even have time to react before the Informant planted a foot on the couch between his legs and pushed the switchblade into the pale skin of his throat. "Explain yourself," he said, and then dug the edge of the blade just a bit deeper until it left a thin, red line in its wake.

"You're an Informant, Orihara-san, figure it out," Kasuka said with a smirk on his face, his right hand traveling lower to palm the bulge of his own pants, the action making Izaya's eyes widen in surprise.

Izaya stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, and then almost jumped out of his skin when Kasuka switched ON the TV sound, slutty moans and heavy panting filling the air. He snatched the remote control out of Kasuka's left hand, turned off the TV, and threw the thing far away where the young Heiwajima couldn't reach it. "Who would've thought that Shizu-chan's little brother would turn out to be such a slut, hmm?" said Izaya as he slapped away Kasuka's hand that was still working over the bulge of his own pants. Smirking, he grabbed and pinned the slim wrist to the couch, and then leaned forward until his lips were almost touching the shell of Kasuka's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in a sensual tone and smirked when Kasuka's body shivered in response to the question.

"Yes," said Kasuka in a needy voice, a look of disappointment crossing his face when Izaya released him and took a step backwards.

"Not interes _―_ ," he started saying as he pocketed the switchblade, the rest of the words getting caught in his throat when Kasuka's hands latched onto his belt and he started unbuckling it.

"Hey!" he nearly screeched, and then froze on the spot when Kasuka's tongue darted past dry lips to lick them in such a sexy manner that it made Izaya's cock twitch in response. "Does Shizu-chan know that his brother loves cock?" he asked, finding the whole situation to be extremely funny.

Kasuka shook his head, his hands steady as he pulled out Izaya's member from the confines of his underwear.

Izaya shivered when the cool air hit his sensitive skin, and he sighed in relief when Kasuka's hot mouth enveloped his quickly growing erection. Those lips and tongue felt too good on his shaft, but Kasuka only managed to bob his head a few times before Izaya grabbed a few locks of black hair and pulled him off his cock, red eyes boring into brown ones. "Really, why are you doing this?" he asked, trying to reign in the instinct to shove back into that hot, awaiting mouth and pound it like there was no tomorrow.

"Nii-san's video made me really horny," he answered innocently, moist lips set into a smile.

Izaya burst into laughter. "That was Shizu-chan's video?" he asked in disbelief. Izaya was still unsure about the whole thing, but the idea of fucking Shizuo's brother until he couldn't walk anymore seemed too tempting to pass. It was too freakin' hilarious! "Fine, show me what you've got," he said and unclenched his fingers from Kasuka's hair.

Kasuka grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him down on the couch.

"Huh? What ar _―_ " Izaya started but stopped when Kasuka knelt on the floor between his legs, the predatory look in those brown eyes making him shiver.

"Showing you what I got, I-za-ya," Kasuka said and grabbed Izaya's shaft before lowering his head and taking the cock back into his mouth.

Izaya almost bucked at the contact, the tongue on his member swirling around the head a few times before swallowing him whole, one hand gently massaging his balls while the other was caressing his chest and moving upwards towards one of his nipples. He couldn't believe the little bastard was so good at it, a moan almost escaping his throat when Kasuka's lips latched onto the skin where his balls ended and his shaft begin and started sucking gently, the hand previously massaging his balls now enveloping his cock and stroking it with just the right pressure. Everything Kasuka was doing was maddening, and when he moved his tongue up the shaft and started deep-throating him, Izaya couldn't help but watch in fascination as his whole cock kept disappearing into that mouth. He never noticed before how hot Kasuka was, the desire to fuck him overriding any other thoughts he might've had. He grabbed a few black locks and pulled Kasuka's head away, not wanting to finish in his mouth even though the thought was extremely tempting.

Kasuka must've realized what he wanted because he proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants before settling himself into Izaya's lap, his own cock hard and begging for attention.

Izaya watched in fascination the way Kasuka bucked into his hand when he started stroking the neglected cock, his eyes set on that beautiful face as the young Heiwajima licked his own fingers before proceeding to finger-fuck himself. Izaya couldn't take the temptation anymore, his lips trailing hot kisses over a quivering collarbone until Kasuka lowered his head and their lips met, hungry kisses leaving both of them breathless. He was startled when Kasuka's hand grabbed his shaft and positioned it at his entrance, his face twisted in pleasure as Kasuka slowly impaled himself on his member, the torturous rhythm of in and out driving him insane. He tightened his hold around the man riding him, raising his hips to meet Kasuka's thrusts in order to ram himself deeper into that tight hole that squeezed him so incredibly hard. Even Kasuka's scent was maddening, the wild fragrance a contrast to what he imagined the man to be like. This was not the emotionless monster that he knew, and for a fraction of a second he couldn't believe that he had read him wrong, until Kasuka threw his head back and moaned like a bitch in heat, all thoughts leaving Izaya's brain at the incredibly erotic display. "That was hot," he said huskily before driving into that same spot that made his partner cry out in pleasure over and over again.

It wasn't enough though, because Izaya wanted more, so he pushed Kasuka off his lap and shoved him face-first onto the couch, ass in the air and ready for him to drill into. Both of them cried out when Izaya shoved himself back in, Kasuka's whole body shaking with the force with which Izaya pounded into him. "Do you want to come?"

Kasuka nodded frantically and moved his hand to grab his neglected erection, only for it to get pinned down by Izaya.

"I'll let you come if you tell me Shizu-chan's weakness."

"I will!" screamed Kasuka between two particular thrusts that made his mind go blank.

"Tell me," whispered Izaya in his ear before nibbling lightly on it.

"I... ngh!"

Izaya smirked. "You what, Ka-su-ka-kun?"

"I... hah... weakn-ngh!"

"You're going to have to speak louder and clearer if you want me to understand," said Izaya and slowed the speed of his thrusts.

"I'm his weakness!" Kasuka screamed and cried out in pleasure when Izaya's hand wrapped around his leaking cock, his orgasm taking him by surprise soon after that.

Izaya grunted at the tightness squeezing his cock in a vice-grip, and he barely managed to control himself enough to not come right then, wanting to pound that sweet ass before him for as long as possible. "So you're Shizu-chan's weakness, hmm?" he asked, his tone amused when Kasuka kept gasping and quivering under him.

"Y-yeah!" said Kasuka, the cock still drilling into him making it hard to breathe.

Izaya's eyes glowed in twisted satisfaction, knowing that he had just literally fucked the person Shizuo cared about the most in the world. He tightened his hold on Kasuka's hips, his thrusts becoming more erratic as the ending approached, now almost anxious to taint Shizuo's little brother with his seed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Shizuo roared out of nowhere.

Izaya froze in mid-thrust and snapped his head to the door, too stunned to react when Shizuo stomped towards him and threw him into the nearest wall, his rock-hard and ready to burst cock leaving Kasuka's still extremely tight hole with a wet pop. He fell to the ground in a heap, and before he could get up and somehow fight back, he was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall, Shizuo's crazed eyes making his body break into a cold sweat.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL KILL KILL!" said Shizuo and raised his fist to punch the flea's skull until it'd cave in. "HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY BROTHER?"

Izaya tried to pry away the hand choking the life out of him in order to speak and somehow try to defend himself, but it was no use, nor were his legs, his body still too weak after the effort of trying to go balls-deep into the brute's brother.

"FUCKING DIE!" Shizuo roared, and Izaya thought he saw his entire life pass before his very eyes just before he closed them on instinct as the brute's fist began the trajectory towards his face.

"Wait!" he heard Kasuka's voice, and he opened one red eye when the fist never came.

"Nii-san, he didn't do anything wrong!" Kasuka said, trying his best to pull Shizuo away from Izaya.

"How can you say that?!" Shizuo wailed. "He was holding you down and brutally fucking you!"

"I asked for it," said Kasuka calmly, that emotionless mask back into place.

Shizuo lost his grip on Izaya. "W-what...?"

"I'm not a child anymore, nii-san," Kasuka said and led his stunned brother towards the armchair.

Shizuo was in too much shock to speak anymore, the thought of Kasuka having sex with anyone, especially the bastard flea, blowing his mind to smithereens.

"I wanted it. I wanted to have sex with Izaya," he repeated, trying to comfort his older brother who was as white as a sheet while secretly signaling to Izaya to get out of there before Shizuo woke up from his own little world of denial.

Izaya put on his pants and shoes with the speed of light and darted out of the apartment before the beast came to its senses and decided to rip him apart. He kept running for a while, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Shizuo. By the time he finally stopped he was laughing hysterically, almost regretting that he didn't have a camera to take a picture of Shizuo's shocked expression. He had forgotten about the possibility of Shizuo walking in on them, so focused on fucking Kasuka that he didn't even hear the door open. The protozoan was probably going to get traumatized for life, and it made everything that much better! He grunted, his now half-hard erection rubbing painfully against the material of his pants. _Shizu-chan, you're such a cock-block_ , he thought, and then shrugged and hummed happily on his way home, his mind set to one day finish what he started with Kasuka.


End file.
